Tremendous volumes of information are stored on and/or available through computer systems and networks, and this information can be made available to computer users for a variety of different purposes. Although computers can provide this wealth of information to users, the information is only valuable and useful to users if users can reliably locate and retrieve the desired information from the system or network. The stored information is of little or no value to users if it cannot be readily located and/or retrieved without substantial searching time, effort, and/or frustration.